1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to slides for transporting people or things along a predetermined path and in particular to a new and useful monorail mountain slide which provides an easily adaptable and removeable course on which a frame with a shell can ride to form a toboggan or slide run.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toboggan or slide runs, commonly known as "Alpine Slides", have been provided which utilize a concave, concrete or asbestos path in which rides a car or shell provided with wheels for movement within the concave surface of the path. The path is usually disposed along a declining surface so that the car or toboggan can roll down a path and provide the transport for recreational or other purposes.
Disadvantages of the prior toboggan run include the fact that any increased speed often causes an oscillation of the car within the path and can possibly lead to the car leaving the path. Even if the car does not leave the path, the violent oscillations may lead to injury, especially of the occupants' hands, if they are holding the edges of the car. To counteract these problems, additional safety measures must be provided, such as safety rails along the path, to prevent injury of the occupants.
Other disadvantages of the prior art toboggan runs are that the concave surface often accumulates debris which must be removed for safety purposes before a toboggan run can be made.
In addition, excessive excavation is often needed to provide a sufficiently gradual turn in the concrete path so as to prevent abrupt changes of direction in the motion of the toboggan which cannot be sufficiently compensated for by the concave surfaces of the path. Additional excavation is also needed to provide the proper foundation for the concrete path required to prevent frost damage as in any concrete structure. Furthermore an additional disadvantage is the fact that the concrete path is of a permanent nature and one installed cannot be readily removed without damage to the path.